One Shot ¿Cómo puedo amarte? Part III
by Brisan
Summary: El amor es complicado, puede hacerte odiar y a la misma vez amar, pero ni si quiera te darás cuenta, el amor, realmente nadie lo comprende, pero es el sentimiento más fuerte que existe... "El amor, como ciego que es, impide a los amantes ver las divertidas tonterías que cometen". Williams Shakespeare. (YmirxChrista) Disfruten.
1. Chapter 1

_**Quiero pedirles sugerencias para el extra y también quiero hacerles un regalo c: díganme parejas de Shingeki, para hacer One Shot, pueden ser parejas de Yuri o Yaoi, ya que hay muchos Fic's de las otras parejas :33 cuídense 3 **_

* * *

_**¿Cómo puedo amarte…? **_

POV. Christa.

_Es tan… Tan mujeriega, pero es tan atenta conmigo, por más que la eche, por más que le diga "Lárgate" "No te necesito" "No quiero verte más" "Me estorbas". Cada vez que le digo eso o más cosas, ella sonríe y dice "Por eso Te Quiero" Esa sonrisa tan molesta, tan amable ¿Por qué me deja tratarla mal? Su familia es rica, tiene dinero, hace lo que quiere ¿Por qué conmigo se comporta de una manera tan especial…? Realmente la odio, no quiero verla más, no es linda en absoluto… Te odio Ymir… _

Fin POV. Christa.

Christa iba por los pasillos con aquellos pensamientos, odiaba ver y sentir a Ymir, ya que la morena pensaba que podía tener y hacer lo que quisiera con el hecho de tener dinero, pero siempre tenía una pregunta en su mente ¿Por qué con ella era diferente? ¿Quería engatusarla solo para sacar algo de ella y luego reírse? No podía mostrarle debilidad alguna, tenía que ser fuerte, no sería como todas aquellas chicas que se mueren por ella.

Christa luego de ingresar a su respectivo salón de clases, se sentó en el asiento que daba a la ventana, pero vio a Ymir en la cancha haciendo su respectivo club de atletismo, así que frunció el ceño enojada y se levantó bruscamente, pero ya estaba el profesor en la sala, así que todos quedaron mirándola raro.

Profesor: ¿Pasa algo señorita Renz? –Mirándola sereno-

Christa: ¿Puedo ir a la enfermería? Me siento un poco mal –Avergonzada-

Profesor: Claro, pero no vuelva a interrumpir mi clase –Volviendo a escribir en la pizarra-

Christa salió del salón rápidamente, quería distraerse, ya que en todos lados veía a la morena, realmente no la soportaba, así que fue a su lugar favorito, pero en el camino escucho unos ruidos que provenían del salón de las duchas, decidió ignorarlos, pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte y al entrar vio algo que no esperaba, realmente se puso furiosa y no dejaría que pasaran esas cosas, menos en la preparatoria.

Christa: ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Ymir? Suelta a Sasha –Frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos-

Ymir: Oh, Christa –Sonriéndole ampliamente y dejando a Sasha a quien tenía acorralada contra los casilleros- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo mi conejita? –Con aquella voz seductora que la caracterizaba-

Christa: Si ¿Puedes dejar de molestar a las chicas? –Poniendo su mano en su frente molesta- Y deja de mostrar esa estúpida sonrisa, esa voz y deja de decirme así –Empuñando sus puños y tensando su mandíbula-

Ymir: Hey cálmate, si estas celosa dímelo, dejaré de hacerlo conejita –Acercándose peligrosamente a la rubia-

Christa: Sasha, ve a clases –Aun con el ceño fruncido y también acercándose a la morena, para demostrarle que no le tenía miedo-

Sasha: C-Claro Diosas –Arreglando su camisa y falda para salir rápidamente de allí-

Ymir: ¿Por qué siempre estas enojada conmigo? –Aun sonriendo y apoyando su antebrazo encima de los casilleros-

Christa: Porque eres una estúpida mujeriega, haces lo que quieres solamente porque tienes padres ricos, eres la peor persona que conozco –Realmente enojada-

Ymir: No me importa lo que me digas, me quedaré a tu lado siempre –Sonriendo ampliamente-

Christa: Grr –Gruñía al ver aquella amabilidad y sonrisa, sentía como su enojo crecía cada vez más- ¡Deja de poner esa estúpida sonrisa! ¡Deja de ser tan amable con todos! –Levantando la voz-

Ymir: Cálmate ¿Quieres? –Tratando de calmarla-

Christa: ¡No! ¡¿Qué le estabas haciendo a Sasha?! –Acercándose cada vez más y viendo como la morena retrocedía-

Ymir: Ella quería que la besara, pero el beso subió de tono y… -No pudo seguir hablando ya que solo sintió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla, no reaccionaba, estaba en shock- M-Me golpeaste… -Abriendo y cerrando rápidamente los ojos, para luego ver a Christa con lágrimas en los ojos-

Christa: ¡E-Eres una estúpida! –Volteándose dispuesta a salir corriendo-

Ymir: ¡Espera! –Tomando la muñeca de la rubia y haciéndola voltear rápidamente para apegarla a su cuerpo- ¿Por qué me odias tanto…? Lo que siento por ti no es odio, Te Amo Christa… -Tomando la mano de la rubia y poniéndola en su pecho para que sintiera su corazón- Perdóname… -Primero se detuvo a observar aquellos ojos azules que expresaban confusión y sorpresa, pero sin más, le dio un beso cargado de todos aquellos sentimientos-

Ymir, no aguantaba más ¿Cómo reprimir todos aquellos sentimientos? ¿Cómo no amarla? Pero la pregunta más importante de todas ¿Cómo llego a enamorarse de aquella rubia de ojos azules? Fácil, desde la primera vez que la vio entrar a esta preparatoria, desde aquel momento en que la vio, quedo rendida a sus pies, su corazón la traicionaba, al igual que ella traicionaba a su lema de "Jamás enamorarse". Le había llegado el amor y nadie, ni nada podía evitarlo, se había enamorado.

Christa no reaccionaba, sentía que todo aquel odio había desaparecido y sus palabras _"Realmente la odio" "No quiero verla más" "No es linda en lo absoluto" "Te odio Ymir…" _Eran una farsa, eso solamente lo decía su mente, pero su corazón decía otra cosa ¿Para qué seguirse mintiendo? No la odiaba, la amaba, quería que siempre estuviera a su lado, la morena para Christa era una Diosa de la belleza ¿Por qué era su odio? Con aquel beso lo entendió, no era odio… Era amor…

Ymir seguía besando a Christa, pero la rubia no le correspondía, hasta que sintió algo húmedo en su labio ¿Era la lengua de la rubia? Solamente abrió su boca para darle paso a aquella lengua que comenzó a jugar con la suya, haciendo un vals único, que solamente ellas dos conocían, sus corazones querían salirse del pecho y abrazarse entre sí, sus cuerpos pedían más, su mente estaba concentrada en analizar cada sentimiento y sensación, eran ellas dos ahora, las únicas en aquel momento que era como el paraíso. Ymir bajo su mano de la cintura de la rubia para comenzar a subir la falda lentamente y así poder hacer contacto con aquella piel blanca, pero no pudo continuar, sintió un empujón que rápidamente le hizo abrir los ojos.

Christa: Y-Yo… Y-Yo… -Poniendo su mano en su boca y mirándola realmente sorprendida, había descubierto la verdad, pero no estaba lista para afrontarla, así que decidió huir-

Ymir: ¡¿Eh?! ¡Christa espera! –Comenzando a correr tras de ella, aún tenía el buzo del club, así que corrió lo más rápido que pudo tras la rubia-

Christa corría y corría, no podía creer de lo que se había dado cuenta, la había tratado mal, la había golpeado, la había odiaba hace unos minutos ¿El amor es así? ¿Podía amarla? ¿Cómo perdonar las cosas que vio con las otras chicas? Miles de preguntas y dudas venían a su cabeza, no es que Ymir viniera a su casa a pedirle que fuera su novia ¿Por qué pensaba en eso? Su corazón y mente la traicionaban, pero lo único que podía hacer era correr lo más lejos que podía, tanto que ya no estaba en la preparatoria, iba en dirección a su casa, miro hacia atrás para ver si Ymir no la estaba siguiendo, pero no veía a nadie, así que decidió parar para recuperar la respiración y limpiar sus lágrimas húmedas en su rostro, olvido por completo su mochila, pero no volvería nuevamente, hasta el lunes, ya que era viernes.

Christa: Soy una estúpida… ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta? Ella… Ella dijo que me ama… -Sonriendo inconscientemente- Me beso… -Pasando sus dedos por sus labios y cerrando los ojos para recordar aquellas sensaciones- ¿Realmente me amas Ymir…? –Soltando un hondo suspiro y comenzando a caminar a su casa-

* * *

Ymir había perdido de vista a Christa, pero sabía dónde vivía, ya que la había ido a dejar varias veces a su casa solo para estar a su lado y molestarla, realmente se veía sexy enojada, eso era lo que decía la morena, pero ¿Qué haría cuándo llegará a la casa de la rubia? Decir "Hola ¿Puedo pasar?" obviamente eso no funcionaría, pero no le importaba, quería una respuesta, quería saber que había sentido aquella pequeña de ojos azules que tanto la volvía loca, pero tenía que hacer algo romántico, algo que nunca había hecho por nadie, tenía que ganar "Puntos" para que así la rubia pudiera creerle, y que se diera cuenta que iba en serio.

Por otro lado, Christa ya estaba en su casa pensando que haría el lunes, no sería capaz de mirarla a los ojos, aquellos ojos que la habían hecho sentir segura y también cariño, aquellos ojos ¿Decían la verdad? La rubia tenía miedo de salir lastimada por la mayor, la había visto con muchas chicas, eso le dolía más, pero en vez de tener odio, sentía celos, llegó al punto de no poder controlar sus sentimientos y emociones, eso la hacía sentir realmente irritada, decidió levantarse, pero oyó unos pequeños golpes en su ventana, fue a ver, pero sólo era la lluvia, con eso Christa estaba más tranquila ya que menos posibilidades tenía Ymir para venir, eso la hacía sentir menos tensa y nerviosa, así que decidió ir a darse una ducha, pero nuevamente oyó golpes, pero esta vez no en su ventana si no que en su puerta.

Christa: _-Pensando: Dios, Dios, Dios ¡Que no sea ella!- _Sería loco que viniera ¿No? Así que no puede ser -Trago saliva con dificultad, realmente estaba nerviosa, puso su mano en la perilla de la puerta- Que no este afrente mío, por favor -Cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta-

X: H-Hola...

Christa: Y-Ymir... -Viendo a la morena toda mojada, pero agachando su cabeza- ¿Qué quieres? Sólo lárgate ¿Si? -_Pensando: No le muestres debilidad, no le muestres debilidad- _

Ymir: No me iré hasta que te diga lo que vine a decirte, pero primero ten -Entregándole los lirios y el peluche, los cuales la rubia recibió con un rojo intenso en su rostro-

Christa; ¿Qué pretendes con esto? -Oliendo los lirios y viendo el peluche de tigre-

Ymir: Y-Yo… Que me creas lo que te dije en las duchas, lo que siento por ti es real, siempre que intentaba acercarme a ti, me echabas, pero me gustaba, porque no actuabas como las otras chicas -Sonriéndole melancólicamente- No sé cómo explicarlo -Pasando su mano por su cabeza, mientras su rubor se hacía más intenso-

Christa: Vienes toda mojada, dándome flores, un peluche y una confesión ¿Por qué me haces sentir así...? -Abrazando más al peluche y a las flores también-

Ymir: ¿Cómo te hago sentir Christa...? -Dando un paso al frente, para luego poner su mano delicadamente en el mentón de la rubia y levantar su mirada-

Christa: Me haces sentir algo que no puedo sentir de ninguna manera... ¿Cómo puedo creerte si te he visto delante de mí con otras chicas? Eso es lo que más me duele ¡¿Por qué Te Amo?! -Entrando a la casa y cerrando rápidamente la puerta-

Ymir: Christa no me iré de aquí, sé que me estas escuchando -Apoyándose en la puerta- ¡Créeme! No sé cómo pasó, pero... ¡En cuanto tus ojos se cruzan con los de esa persona…! ¡Entonces todo lo que ocurre desde ese momento, solo prueba que estabas en lo cierto desde el primer momento! ¡Cuando de repente te das cuenta de que estabas incompleta y que ahora ya no lo estás…! -Golpeando la puerta con su puño- ¡No me iré hasta que me abras! ¡Así me tenga que quedar bajo la lluvia! -Suspirando profundamente y apoyando su espalda en la puerta-

Ymir se quedó sentada y apoyando su espalda sobre la puerta, no se iría tan fácilmente, no antes que le diera una oportunidad, de decirle que la amaba, que realmente la quería, que quisiera que estuviera a su lado, pero principalmente pedirle perdón por haberla hecho sentir mal ¿Por qué no le dijo antes sus sentimientos? ¿Por qué intento olvidarla con todas esas chicas? Una estupidez más que cometía, pero no se rendiría.

Christa estaba aún detrás de la puerta, estaba llorando, podía sentir como sus cálidas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, como aquel dolor en su pecho crecía y un nudo en su garganta se formaba, quería gritar y botar toda aquella ira que tenía acumulada, por tanto tiempo odiándola y con un beso, darse cuenta de lo que realmente sentía era amor. Christa fue a buscar agua para los lirios y el peluche lo dejo en su habitación, mientras ella veía por instantes a la morena a la cual golpeaba la lluvia, se sentía horrible verla así, ya llevaba tres horas afuera.

Christa: Creo que me arrepentiré –Soltando un hondo suspiro y abriendo la puerta- Ymir –Viendo como la morena dormía- ¡Ymir! –Zamarreándola bruscamente- ¡Pescarás un resfriado!

Ymir: ¿Eh? –Estornudando- Christa –Sonriendo tontamente-

Christa: Ven –Ayudando a levantarla-

Ymir: Gracias… -Sintiendo el aroma de la rubia- Hueles bien –Dándole una amplia sonrisa-

Christa: G-Gracias –Desviando la mirada sonrojada- Entra por favor –Entrando a la casa y esperando que la morena entrará para cerrar la puerta-

Ymir: Permiso –Entrando a la casa-

Christa: Sé que no es nada comparado a tu casa, pero podrás estar cómoda y además mis padres no están, iré a prepararte el baño y… -Sintió como alguien la envolvía en sus brazos, sintió una calidez en todo su cuerpo hasta su cara-

Ymir: Siento el haberte echo sufrir, quería olvidarte, ya que sabía que no podíamos estar juntas, realmente pensé que me odiabas, haría cualquier cosa por haberte dado aquel beso antes, pero tenía miedo, lo siento… -Estrechándola contra sus brazos fuertemente-

Christa: Yo… No lo sabía, lo siento también Ymir… P-Pero me duele aun… -Alejándose de ella y comenzando a refregarse los ojos- Lo siento… -Comenzando a llorar mientras se refregaba los ojos-

Ymir: Deja quitarte ese dolor, deja amarte Christa… Por favor… -Sacando las manos de la rubia, para dejar pequeños besos en aquellos ojos que la volvían loca- Te Amo… -Bajando sus manos a la cintura de la rubia para apegarla a su cuerpo y mirarla intensamente-

* * *

**_¡Hola! Mis hermosos/as lectores/as aquí un nuevo One Shot de nuestra hermosa pareja *-* espero sea de su agrado._**

**_Me inspiré con mi peli favorita "Rosas Rojas" también conocida como "Imagine You And Me"._**

**_Quiero que salga el 48 ;-; y lean lo que puse arriba_**

**_Los amo. _**

**_3 _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**¿Cómo puedo amarte...? Part. II**_

Christa: P-Pero tu estas saliendo con Annie... No quiero meterme en problemas... -Desviando la mirada de la morena, ya que la hacía temblar-

Ymir: Termine con ella, te lo juro -Dándole un pequeño beso en la frente-

Christa: ¿Por qué? Desde ahora no quiero más mentiras por favor... -Recostando su cabeza en el pecho de la morena-

Ymir: Ella quería que te olvidará... -Se hizo un silencio incómodo- Pero era imposible, estoy locamente enamorada de ti... -Rodeándola fuertemente entre sus brazos-

Christa: Eso es un alivio... -Soltando de repente y sonrojándose-

Ymir: ¿Qué sientes por mí...? -Sonriendo-

Christa: Cuando me diste aquel beso... -Sonriendo al recordar- Sentí que mi corazón iba a explotar de felicidad, me sentía la persona más afortunada del mundo, pero cuando por primera vez te vi... Mi corazón dio una vuelta, latía muy rápido y no sabía porque, hasta ahora... -Abrazándose más a la morena-

Ymir: Dime que hacer para que confíes en mí, dime y lo haré Christa, lo que sea, sólo dilo... -Recargando su mejilla en la cabeza de la rubia-

Christa: Antes de seguir hablando, iré a prepararte el baño, además también estoy mojada -Sonriendo y dejando de abrazar a la morena-

Ymir: Esta bien -Dándole un beso en la frente- Báñate primero -Sacándose la chaqueta mojada-

Christa: Tu primero estas más mojada -Sacándose el chaleco-

Ymir: M-Mmm.. -Asintiendo rápidamente para luego desviar la mirada-

Christa: El baño está arriba, la segunda puerta -Viendo como la morena subía rápidamente las escaleras- ¿Tendré algo en mi camisa? -Mirando hacia abajo y viendo que su sostén se traslucía- ¡Dios! ¡Eres una idiota Christa! -Sonrojándose violentamente-

La morena estaba en el baño, así que decidió abrir la llave de agua caliente para llenar la bañera, pero también pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando, ella sólo quería una oportunidad, sabía que podía hacer a Christa feliz, sólo necesitaba aquella oportunidad, realmente estaba loca por ella, y que la rubia se sacará el chaleco, la había dejado sin respiración, al igual que aquellos ojos que reflejaban el azul del cielo. Ymir se sacaba su polera, pero alguien golpeó la puerta.

Ymir: Pase -Poniéndose rápidamente la polera-

Christa: Aquí están las toallas -Pasándoselas a la morena un tanto sonrojada-

Ymir: Gracias -Sonriendo tontamente y recibiéndolas- Pero aquí hay cuatro, sólo necesito dos -Mirando a la rubia y viendo cómo se ponía roja-

Christa: ¡M-Me Ba-Ba-bañare contigo! -Decía exaltada sacándose la camisa y la falda rápidamente- Me meteré p-primera -Sintiendo la mirada de la morena en su cuerpo, así que rápidamente se metió a la bañera-

Ymir: S-Si... -Mordiéndose el labio inferior y tragando saliva-

Christa: A-Apresúrate... –Cerrando la llave del agua-

Ymir: S-Si _-Pesando: Vas a matarme de un paro cardíaco...-_

Ymir se sacó la ropa y se metió a la bañera, era bastante amplia, pero ambas estaban demasiado cerca, ambas estaban con sus corazones latiendo fuertemente, sólo el ruido del agua se escuchaba y sus respiraciones, ambas estaban atentas a los movimientos de la una y la otra, pero ninguna hablaba, el ambiente realmente estaba tenso, hasta que la morena decidió partir el hielo.

Ymir: ¿Saliste con Reiner? -Cerrando sus ojos y echando su cabeza hacia atrás-

Christa: Si... Hasta que pasó lo que pasó -Sonriendo al recordar-

Ymir: Lo recuerdo -Sonriendo también-

_**Flash Back.**_

_Christa: ¿Puedes dejar de molestarme Reiner? Terminamos, ya te lo dije -Caminando por el patio en donde estaban todos en hora de almuerzo-_

_Reiner: Christa por favor, lo que hice estuvo mal, pero no lo volveré hacer, además no es para tanto -Viendo como la rubia volteaba a verlo-_

_Christa: Casi me fuerzas dos veces a tener relaciones, déjame tranquila ¿Quieres? -Frunciendo el ceño-_

_Reiner_: _Todos desearían estar conmigo, pero Te Amo a ti Christa, además tu eres mía -Dando un paso al frente-_

_Christa: ¡Te has acostado con todas tus novias! Pero yo no soy igual ¡No soy de nadie! -Levantando la voz y llamando la atención de algunas personas-_

_Reiner: ¡Eres mía! -Poniéndose en frente de la rubia con el ceño fruncido-_

_Christa: ¡No sería pareja de alguien tan desagradable que te fuerza a tener sólo sexo! -Gritándole y viendo como el muchacho levantaba la mano, ella sólo pudo cerrar los ojos y esperar el golpe, pero nunca llegó, sólo sintió el ruido- ¿Eh? -Viendo a alguien parado enfrente de ella-_

_Reiner: Tu sal de aquí Ymir, esto es entre ella y yo -Viendo como la morena se limpiaba un poco de sangre del labio-_

_Ymir: Sabes... Eres una mierda, un maricon -Dándole una mirada fría y con odio-_

_Reiner: ¡¿Quién te crees?! ¡No eres más que una asquerosa lesbiana! -Gritándole-_

_Ymir: ¡Prefiero serlo a ser un poco hombre como tú! ¡Eres un maricon! Que te quedé claro imbécil -Pegándole un puñetazo en el estómago y dejándolo tirado, mientras todos hablaban entre sí- ¿Estas bien? -Dándose vuelta y dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la rubia-_

_Christa: M-Muchas gracias Ymir... -Sintiendo como su corazón latía fuertemente, como su cuerpo entero recibía una carga eléctrica y sus piernas flaqueaban-_

_Ymir: Bueno me voy Christa -Poniendo su mano en la cabeza de la rubia para luego voltearse, pero sintió como alguien tomaba su mano-_

_Christa: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? -Mirando hacia otro lado-_

_Ymir: Eso es un secreto -Viendo como la rubia la miraba, para guiñarle un ojo-_

_Christa: V-Vamos a la enfermería... -Tomando a la morena de la mano para conducirla, al sentir el contacto con la mano de la morena sintió un escalofrío-_

_Ymir: Lo que usted diga conejita -Sonriendo tontamente-_

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

Ymir: Reiner quedó tirado con un sólo golpe -Pegando una carcajada-

Christa: No seas así Ymir -Sonriendo al ver a la morena reír-

Ymir: Sé que me amas así -Mirando a la rubia para guiñarle un ojo-

Christa: Así es, Te Amo así... -Sonrojando a la morena y pegando una sonora carcajada-

Ymir: Conejita mala -Hundiendo su cara sonrojada hasta la nariz-

Christa: Ymir -Poniéndose seria y viendo como la morena la miraba atenta-

Ymir: Dime -Sonriéndole-

Christa: ¿H-Haz echo el amor? -Tapando su cara con ambas manos-

Ymir: Si, pero no fue nada especial, ni si quiera lo recuerdo -Soltando una pequeña riza-

Christa: ¿Qué es en serio? -Mirándola impresionada-

Ymir: Había tomado mucho y desperté desnuda con una chica, cuando fui a ponerme las bragas, me di cuenta -Mirando a la rubia que la miraba con el ceño fruncido-

Christa: Eres una irresponsable –Enojándose y cruzándose de brazos-

Ymir: ¿Quieres que te lo haga? –Mirándola pícaramente y acercándose a la rubia peligrosamente-

Christa: ¡¿E-Eh?! –Mirando a la morena realmente sonrojada- A-Aléjate Ymir

Ymir: ¡Te tengo! –Comenzando a hacerle cosquillas a la rubia-

Christa: N-No, P-Para –Riéndose sin parar, pero la morena paro y vio que ambas estaban tan cerca de sus rostros- Y-Yo… -Comenzando a temblar y sentir aquel escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, mientras su corazón palpitaba fuertemente por tener a la dueña de aquellas hermosas sensaciones enfrente-

Ymir: C-Christa… -Mirándola detenidamente, intentando memorizar todo detalle de aquel hermoso rostro, toda aquella facción, que nada pasara por alto, pero solo podía sentir su corazón latir fuertemente y decir a su mente "Bésala"-

Ambas cerraron los ojos y comenzaron a acercar, sus bocas que estaban sedientas de aquel apasionado amor, sus bocas se encontraron y sintieron como sus corazones, iban a explotar, sus cuerpos se estremecieron, sus mentes solo podían memorizar aquellas deseosas y fogosas sensaciones que estaban experimentando, aquello que todos llamamos amor…

Ambas abrieron paso a sus lenguas, para explorar cada rincón de sus bocas, para sentir más aquellas sensaciones, pero cada beso las dejaba sin respiración, se separaban, se miraban unos momentos y volvían a conectar sus bocas, aquel néctar que las hacia estremecer, las hacia morir y revivir nuevamente, sus corazones sentían la felicidad, el deseo y la decisión de amar, de estar siempre así, compartir aquellos hermosos besos que a ambas las dejaban sin dudas de que deberían estar juntas. Las manos de Ymir, como si tuvieran vida, comenzaron a recorrer todo el cuerpo de Christa, sus manos necesitaban saciarse, necesitaban explorar aquel cuerpo tan hermoso, aquel cuerpo que decía y reclamaba que tocaran aquellas manos todos sus puntos débil. Christa no se quedó atrás y comenzó a buscar más y más, sus manos comenzaron a acariciar la espalda de la morena, su nuca, enredaba sus dedos en aquella melena negra. Solo eran aquellas dos, en ese mágico momento, sus cuerpos, almas y corazones estaban conectados, estaban en aquella burbuja que te transporta el verdadero amor. Ambas querían más y más, querían explorar cada rincón de sus cuerpos, querían sentir más aquellas sensaciones, pero ambas se separaron y se miraron.

Christa: N-No tengo dudas… -Jadeando y posando su mano en la mejilla de aquella mujer que la había hecho sentir en el cielo-

Ymir: Te Amo… -Dándole un beso en la frente y también jadeando-

Christa: Q-Quiero que me hagas el amor ahora mismo –Decía con tono seductor y autoritario, no podía aguantar más, la excitación crecía y quería volver a sentir aquellas sensaciones-

Ymir: Lo haré… No quiero esperar más… Quiero sentirte…

Ambas salieron de la bañera secándose y de la mano, querían más, no era demasiado rápido, ni demasiado lento, no querían saber de relaciones, no querían saber de nada más que solo, ellas dos, en un mágico momento, en una burbuja que las transportaba besarse, sentirse, ambas sabían que nada las separaría, juntas se sentían completas, ya nada importaba, la felicidad y el amor las había alcanzado…

* * *

_**¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí la segunda parte c: **_

_**Los deje picados u-u en la tercera parte habrá lemon y todo lo demás 1313 **_

_**Espero les guste, porque me encanto escribirlo, perdón por demorarme tanto, pero aquí lo tienen c:**_

_**¡DIOS MIO! ¡¿VIERON EL 48?! Morí, ojala Ymir piense y salve a Eren junto con Historia u-u **_

_**Otra cosa más, por favor, quiero sugerencias para el Fan Fic de nuestra hermosa pareja :C por ejemplo: Si las quieren en la ciudad, campo, en batalla con los titanes, en el colegio, tengo mucha imaginación, pero necesito en que ambiente hacerlo :c así que por favor, ayúdenme u-u**_

_**¡Amarlos! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**¿Cómo Puedo Amarte...?**_

Ambas estaban mirándose, contemplando una a la otra, sólo se miraban y sonreían, se habían olvidado de la vergüenza de mirar sus cuerpos desnudos, en este preciso momento marcarían algo importante en ellas, entregaría, su cuerpo, su amor y sus almas.

Christa: Y-Yo no sé qué hacer -Admitía la pequeña con vergüenza-

Ymir: Y-Yo tampoco... -Dándole un pequeño beso en la frente-

Christa: P-Pero te acostaste con personas... -Mirándola curiosa-

Ymir: Nunca dije eso, dije que estaba borracha y no sabía lo que hacía, ni si quiera recuerdo, también soy inexperta -Avergonzada e intentando disimular sus nervios-

Christa: Si tú quieres, podemos dejarlo y.. -Fue callada por un beso-

Ymir: Siempre hay una primera vez... -Comenzando a bajar el cuello de la rubia-

La morena a medida que iba bajando, dejaba un rastro húmedo de los besos tan apasionados que entregaba de los más profundo de su ser, mordía su cuello con suavidad y pasión, tanto que la rubia comenzaba a emitir gemidos, que no eran más que melodías para la morena, quería escuchar cada vez más, así que intentó descender hasta sus pechos, pero la rubia invirtió los roles y ella comenzó a manipular el cuerpo de su morena, comenzó a besar su cuello, detrás de su oreja y darle pequeños mordiscos, eso a Ymir la encendía cada vez más, era la primera vez que ambas se sentían tan conectadas, ambas se sentían completas, sentían que podían morir ante aquella pasión. Ymir ahora estaba encima de Christa y comenzó por sus pechos esta vez, mordiéndolos, succionándolos y lamiéndolos mientras que se hacían más duros, eso la excitaba más, al igual que a Christa que gemía el nombre de la morena a un tono de voz elevado, Christa comenzó hacer lo mismo en los pechos de la morena, quería devolver el placer que le estaba dando y esas hermosas sensaciones las cuales estaban a flor de piel, pero ambas se pusieron tensas al momento que Ymir iba a penetrar a la rubia.

Christa: H-Hazlo... -Jadeando y abriendo sus piernas con vergüenza-

Ymir: C-Christa -Igual jadeando, un rubor intenso cubrió su rostro, pero tomo las piernas de la rubia y las puso en sus hombros- Q-Quiero que disfrutes -Agachándose y comenzando a lamer la intimidad de la rubia-

Christa: ¡Ahh! ¡Ymir! -Gritando el nombre de su amada-

Ymir quería que no le doliera a su rubia, como todos decían que la primera vez dolía, pero también era hermosa, quería que Christa gozará todo lo posible, luego de dejar bien lubricada la intimidad de la pequeña iba a comenzar a hacerla de ella, pero Christa no se quedó atrás y comenzó a lamer también la intimidad de la morena, haciendo que esta gimiera cada vez más alto su nombre, ambas quedaron jadeando por la excitación.

Christa: T-Te Amo Ymir... - Intentando estabilizar su respiración-

Ymir: Yo t-también -Dándole un tierno beso en la frente y luego en los labios-

Christa: Q-Quiero ser t-tuya -Susurrándole al oído-

Ymir: D-Dime si te duele -Comenzando a bajar su mano y penetrando con dos dedos suavemente y abriéndose paso en aquel lugar que era la primera en tocar-

Christa: M-Me duele, pero se siente como si f-fuéramos u-una... -Apretando los ojos y derramado lágrimas, no de dolor, si no de la hermosa y maravilla sensación que estaban sintiendo ambas-

Ymir: Y-Yo también lo s-siento así... Te Amo Christa... -Comenzando a mover sus dedos de adentro hacia fuera suavemente-

La morena seguía su trabajo, pero luego comenzó a dar más velocidad a sus dedos, el dolor, se convirtió en placer y Christa gemía cada vez más fuerte el nombre de la morena. Nuestra rubia no se quedó atrás y comenzó a penetrar de igual manera a Ymir, ambas daban más velocidad a sus dedos hasta que ambas llegaron al glorioso orgasmo.

Christa: E-Eso fue... -Recostándose en el pecho de la morena y aun jadeando-

Ymir: H-Hermoso... -Cerrando sus ojos y abrazando a su rubia-

Christa: Dime que j-jamás me dejarás.. -Estabilizando su respiración y mirando a la morena con el ceño fruncido-

Ymir: No te lo diré -Mirándola con una sonrisa-

Christa: E-Eres una tonta -Desviando la mirada y amenazantes lágrimas querían salir de sus orbes azules-

Ymir: Perdón me he pasado... Yo jamás te voy a dejar, aunque no me quieras a tu lado, aunque te guste otra persona, aquí me tendrás siempre -Tomando la barbilla de la rubia para voltear su rostro y darle un apasionado beso-

Christa: Y-Ymir... Eres tan tierna, jamás pensé que estaría así contigo -Escondiendo su rostro sonrojando en el pecho de su morena-

Ymir: Yo lo deseaba tanto, pero jamás pensé que se hiciera realidad -Dándole un tierno beso en la frente-

Christa: ¿Qué somos ahora? -Levantando la mirada para conectarla con esos ojos chocolates que la miraban expectantes-

Ymir: Amigas con ventaja ¿No es genial? -Dándole una sonrisa y recibiendo un cabezazo en su barbilla-

Christa: ¡Eres una estúpida! -Abrazándola fuertemente-

Ymir: Lo siento, somos novias, somos lo que tú quieras que seamos, con tal de estar a tu lado y hacerte mía todas las noches -Subiéndose encima de Christa para agarrar sus muñecas y sujetarlas mientras le daba besos en el cuello-

Christa: Si que eres romántica -Dándole una sonrisa ruborizada-

Ymir: Tú eres hermosa conejita mía -Dándole un beso-

Christa: No más coqueteo con otras chicas ¿Entendido? -Mirándola con el ceño fruncido-

Ymir: Lo que usted diga -Comenzando a besar su cuello-

Y así siguieron ambas hasta la madrugada y todo el fin de semana también, no querían separarse, querían estar siempre ambas juntas, aquel deseo de estar siempre besándose, aquella pasión que sentían al hacer el amor, ambas estaban en una burbuja, se aman, y no es obsesión, eso es amor, un amor puro y verdadero.

* * *

_**Omake.**_

Ymir y Christa estaban en la casa de la rubia, estaban solas y esperando por los padres de la rubia, ya que conocerían a la novia de su hija.

Ymir: Ven aquí -Sentándola en sus piernas de espalda y comenzando a desabrocharle la polera-

Christa: No amor.. -Sonrojándose e intentando zafarse-

Ymir: Te Amo... -Poniendo una mano en un pecho de su rubia y apretándolo suavemente, mientras que su otra mano estaba en posesión de la boca de su rubia que lamia sus dedos-

Christa: Y-Ymir... -Comenzando a jadear-

X: Hemos llegado -Abriendo la puerta-

Christa: ¡Ymir! -Abrochándose la polera y saliendo del comedor rápidamente-

Ymir: Hola suegros –Llegando a la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras veía de reojo a la rubia quien estaba sonrojada y de brazos cruzados-

Mamá: Pero si eres una cosita tierna –Dándole una sonrisa-

Papá: Más vale que cuides a mi hija Ymir –Estrechando su mano con la de la morena-

Ymir: Si, lo haré señor –Sonriéndole sinceramente- Recién la estaba inspeccionando –Aguantando la riza luego de recibir un cabezazo en la barbilla de parte de la pequeña rubia-

Christa: P-Pasen papas –Sonrojada y haciéndolos pasar a la cocina-

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están mis hermosos/as lectores/as? Espero estén bien.**_

_**Aquí la continuación de esté One Shot, ahora también dejaré Fin "I Promise You".**_

_**Perdonen si es corto o no les gusto el final.**_

_**Y también hago mini historias en Tumblr, para el que quiera seguirme es "Winniebworld" y mi blog se llama "Be Happy And Smiles". Tengo la foto de Ymir con un tigre o de dos loquillas besándose, una en traje militar y ka otra normal c: cualquier cosa me mandan un mensaje Privado.**_

_**¡Cuídense! **_

_**¡Amarlos! **_


End file.
